Shadow Flower
|primary weapon/GW = Dark Energy |ammo/GW = 50 |damage/GW = Impact |range/GW = Short/Mid |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Super Rare |flavor text/GW = The Shadow Flower works from the darkness, righting wrongs and singing songs - her mask disguises her true Sunflower heritage. |image/GW2 = Shadow FlowerGW2.png |caption/GW2 = Shadow Flower's dark energy allows her to fire faster than other Sunflowers! |health/GW2 = 110 |variant of/GW2 = |primary weapon/GW2 = Dark Energy |ammo/GW2 = 50 |damage/GW2 = Impact |range/GW2 = Short/Mid |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare |flavor text/GW2 = The Shadow Flower works from the darkness, righting wrongs and singing songs - her mask disguises her true Sunflower heritage. }} Shadow Flower is a Super rare variant of Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and a Rare variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. She is able to fire her primary weapon faster than other Sunflowers, but it also has a slightly longer reload time. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Shadow Flower works from the darkness, righting wrongs and singing songs - her mask disguises her true Sunflower heritage. In-game description Shadow Flower's dark energy allows her to fire faster than other Sunflowers! AI Health (GW2 only) *Easy: 66 *Normal: 88 *Hard: 110 *CRAAAAZY: 132 Primary weapon ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Dark Energy is the primary weapon of Shadow Flower; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 8 and the critical is 10. *The max DPS at close range is 66.7. *The base middle range damage per hit is 8 and the critical is 10. *The max DPS at middle range is 66.7. *The base long range damage per hit is 7 and the critical is 9. *The max DPS at long range is 60.0. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The ammo in a clip is 60. *The reload time is 2.6 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is low. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 The Shadow Flower's primary weapon is the Dark Energy. It deals slightly less damage than the standard Sun Pulse at around 7 to 8 impact and 8 to 9 critical damage. It compensates for this by having a faster rate of fire but it has less range and a larger damage drop off. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades Shadowy Reload Technique ''This shadowy technique allows the collection of light in a way that helps her reload faster. Dark Energy Collector Dark energy storage allows for higher ammo capacity. Particle Accelerator Accelerated dark matter particles increase damage. Strategies With The Shadow Flower is basically a Sunflower with a faster fire-rate, at the cost of reload speed. It relies on getting quite close to targets due to its high damage drop-off. Sunflowers are most effective when within close proximity of teammates so that they can heal them. Shadow Flower can outshoot most Foot Soldiers in 1v1s, that doesn't mean that she is perfect. Try to time your reloads so that you aren't caught off guard with only half a clip left. Reloading every time you vanquish a Zombie player is recommended (unless there are multiple Zombies in the area in which case, don't stop shooting until your clip is empty). While reloading, try to jump around to make it difficult for Zombies to vanquish you. You are most vulnerable when reloading. It is useful to travel with another teammate so that you can support them by healing them in battle. While fighting with a teammate, stay by them so that you don't break the heal beam, but try to move around as much as possible to make yourself harder to hit. Against The Shadow Flower is not to be underestimated. Her high damage output compensates for low health. When trying to vanquish a Shadow Flower, make sure to NOT run in a straight line towards her. Deal with her as you would a default Sunflower and you should be fine. Engineers are great Sunflower counters, as they are able to damage groups of plants at a time. Try to ambush this flower and attack heavily when she is reloading. Balancing changes February 2018 Patch * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Shadow Flower GW1.png|Shadow Flower in-game Shadow Flower Stickerbook1.png PvZ GW Unmasked Shadow Flower.jpg|An unmasked Shadow Flower Shadow Flower All-Star Imp Punt and Heal Flower figures.jpg|A Shadow Flower figure with All-Star, Imp Punt and Heal Flower figures Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Shadow Flower GW2.png|Shadow Flower in-game Trivia *She has a stereotypical robber mask, a reference to how burglars usually "hide in the shadows" from authorities. *If her mask (called "Dark Sunflower Mask" in-game) is removed through customization, her eyes will be revealed to be visually similar to Mystic Flower's, except for the white glow. **They are also similar to the Plasma Pea's eyes. *Her bottom leaves had been redesigned in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 to match her appearance. **Her eyes are now sky blue, and she blinks more rather than blinking halfway. pl:Mroczny Słonecznik fr:Tournesol Noir Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Healing plants Category:Sunflower variants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Super Rare variants